Hug of a Worn Heart
by BGoldfish
Summary: Finarfin takes Celebrian out for a ride.


If there was one thing he'd not seen Celebrian do since she'd arrived, it was riding. From what he'd been told, it was hardly something surprising. But it hurt to think there was yet something she feared, even here where he would permit nothing to harm her.

That was what went through Arafinwe's mind when he set about a day's outing for himself and his granddaughter. She was most comfortable with him, after all. He set about all sorts of preparations, even before she emerged from her rooms. A surprise – though not one he'd hide should she ask what had people scurrying around. That was another thing. He would not hide things from her. All she had to do was ask anything of him.

Each time his beloved saw him that morning, they shared a grin before moving on their way. She always knew, and always did what she could to encourage and support him. If that meant staying behind to manage the day's business, she would. And have a perfect meal ready for their return. Just as they knew he would, were his wife the one their granddaughter felt most comfortable with.

Sure enough, a soft voice spoke up from an archway after he'd felt her watching for a good while. "What has happened, grandfather?"

He turned and went to her, reaching out to gently take a hand, smile on his lips and light in his eyes. Only warmth was in his heart for her. "A day for excursion and light. It has been some time since I was last away and I thought you might wish to join me on a ride."

She tensed at his touch, but didn't pull away. Definite progress, though he looked forward to the day when she didn't even do that. When touch no longer equaled pain in her subconscious. He didn't react to it though, just waited for her decision. He watched her bite her lip, debate clear in her eyes. There was less pain. Less of a dark shadow about her. But parts of that pain remained. Reminders not all around, just in her mind. In her memory which kept plaguing her.

Arafinwe waited patiently though. Hoping she'd agree. And finally, after a deep breath as she steeled her nerves, she nodded. Agreed to try, if only for his sake. He knew she wanted to be better. She just didn't seem to realize she already iwas/i doing better. He gave her a delighted smile and sent her back to her rooms to prepare.

Even if it was more to get away from the crowd and bustle of the castle. It was still an effort she willfully took. Soon enough after that they mounted and set off, him leading the way but with her barely a length away from him. He didn't let her worry about their provisions, of course, and kept them to the small travel pack he draped over his horse behind him. It was simply easiest that way, leaving her to worry only about remaining on her horse and remembering the joys of riding again. Of the freedom of leaping over low branches, not because she had to, but out of joy.

And lead her around, he did. He made sure to point out special places his daughter had loved. It wasn't all chatter, there were long stretches of quiet before he'd strike up a song to lift the spirit and bring joy to life around them. He'd catch her singing along after a while. Or smile as cares and worries and pain melted away.

He brought her to a cove that he went to, finally dismounting before moving to help her down. She didn't need it, but it was a reminder that he cared about her. For that, he found her arms slip around him in a brief hug. Her first hug that wasn't clinging out of desperation. This one was because she felt like it, and he knew it.

It made everything worth it. He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, not commenting about the hug as she slipped away to explore the cove. Water, yes. She bared her feet only moments before he himself did. Noble king? Yes. That meant nothing when it came to private moments. The crown was left behind and he showed her the joys of running through the waves as they were watched by their horses, and soon enough his precious shadow let out a laugh.

Just one laugh. But it was pure light to his ears and nearly made him cry.


End file.
